the_new_villains_defeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Villain Defeats CDI - D
This is the fifth era of Random Villain Defeats. Songs *CDI - CDX: Rebirth by Nojia *CDXI - ongoing: Legendary by Skillet CDI - CDX CDI *Father William Kinley from Lucifer *Lego Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons *Morgana le Fay from Excalibur *Jafar from Hercules and the Arabian Night *Satan/Lucifer Morningstar from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina *Alonzo Harris from Training Day *Void Termina from Kirby Star Allies *Elliot Vaughn from Vertical Limit *Ramona Benson from Being Human CDII *Harriet Bentley from Wild Child *Gemma Taylor Morrow from Sons of Anarchy *Lucifer from Painkiller *Edward Coventry from The Order *Dante from Fullmetal Alchemist *Carnegie from The Book of Eli *The Mind Flayer from Stranger Things *Jafar from Aladdin *Death from Painkiller: Hell and Damnation CDIII *Vivienne Nimue the Blood Queen from Hellboy *Lothar Brandt from Wolfenstein: Youngblood *Jarek the Sorcerer from Deathstalker II: Duel of the Titans *Kagato Jurai from Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki *SpaceGodzilla from Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla *Ice Cream Man from Who’s Hungry *Professor Wattsman from Dirty Pair: Project Eden *She from Antichrist CDIV *Bodhi from Point Break *Richard Hawk from Metal Wolf Chaos XD *Doomsday from Krypton *General Dru-Zod from Krypton *Petrakov/Ace from Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Future Soldier *Bodhi from Point Break CDV *Princess Audrey from Descendants 3 *Almighty Tallest Red and Purple from Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *Wilford from Snowpiercer *Viktor Marchenko from Deus Ex: Mankind Divided *The Games Master from Escape Room *Scar from The Lion Guard *Umayya from Bilal: A New Breed of Hero *Dark Link from Link’s Shadow *Baron Bomburst and Baroness Bomburst from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang CDVI *Joa from Toriko *Arvin Sloane from Alias *Izel from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Sarge/Pachakutiq from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Blaine DeBeers from iZombie *Charlie Manx from NOS4A2 *Lilith from Shadowhunters *Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern from Shadowhunters *Governale from Black Summer *Bronk from Black Summer *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn from Birds of Prey *Zero from John Wick: Chapter 3- Parabellum CDVII *The Network from The World’s End *Snake, Owl, and Fox from The Gruffalo *Hush from Batman: Hush *Korrok from John Dies at the End *Commander Deko from Sin and Punishment: Star Successor *Overdog from Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone CDVIII *Amahl Farouk/The Devil with the Yellow Eyes/Shadow King from Legion *King Fossa from Madagascar: The Video Game *Pinbacker from Sunshine *Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia from Fate/Apocrypha *Bryce Walker from 13 Reasons Why CDIX *Lou from UglyDolls *Vuk/Margaret Smith from X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Victor from ReCore *Brixton Lore from Hobbs and Shaw *Trigon from Titans *Jack from The House That Jack Built *Sergei from The Secret Life of Pets 2 CDX *Zeg the Tyrant from The Warrior and the Sorceress *Shurka from Wizards of the Lost Kingdom *Titus Cromwell and Xusia from The Sword and the Sorcerer *Scar from The Lion King *Osama bin Ali and Areena from Mercury Man *Sador from Battle Beyond the Stars *Arcade from Arcade CDXI - CDXX CDXI *Mr. Antioch C. Dupette from Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling *William Lewis from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Zeref from Fairy Tail *Acnologia from Fairy Tail *Mysterio/Quentin Beck from Spider-Man: Far From Home *Lord Commander from Final Space *Everit Dred from The Outpost CDXII *Spinel from Steven Universe: The Movie *The Saw from Devil's Hunt *Professor Venomous/Shadowy Venomous from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *The Ursa from After Earth *Superman from Marvel vs. DC (Avengers Battle) *Gabby Gabby from Toy Story 4 *Henry Leland from Alpha Protocol *Bowser and Lucien from Mario Tennis Aces *skekMal from The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Dr. May Updale and Skeletor from The First Purge CDXIII (Halloween Special) *Beth from Scream *The Evil Thing from R.L. Stine’s The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It *Desmond Spellman from Casper Meets Wendy *King Boo from Luigi’s Mansion 3 *Administrator Van Hellscream from Monster High: Fright On! *Big Tom and Little Tom from Spookley the Square Pumpkin *Chucky from Child’s Play *Thantos DuBaer from Twitches Too *Pennywise the Clown/It from It: Chapter Two CDXIV *Dr. Sanford “Claw” Scolex from Inspector Gadget *Lord Piggot-Dunceby and Willard Stenk from Missing Link *Edgar Evernever from Riverdale *Enigma from Myriad Colors Phantom World *Juzo Mido from Code Vein *Colonel Nelec from Super 8 *Lucifer from Angel Cop *Dr. Sanford “Claw” Scolex from Inspector Gadget 2 CDXV *Bora Ra from BoBoiBoy: The Movie *Alasdair “Alec” McCullough from Wu Assassins *General Corrosive from Metal Arms *Algid Bunk from Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom *Kanan Starks from Power *Graydon from What Planet Are You From? *God from Preacher *Dick Richardson from Fallout 2 *King Koo Koo from Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure CDXVI *Marie L'Angelle from Preacher *Adolf Hitler from Preacher *Satan from Preacher *Craig Toomey from The Langoliers *The Villain from Croft *Tyreen and Troy Calypso from Borderlands 3 *Fleegle, Drooper, and Bingo from The Banana Splits Movie *Marcus Octavius from Highlander - The Search for Vengeance *Oswald Gardner from Tarzan: Untamed *Sam from Van Helsing *Balthazar from UpRooted *Lord Sergei the 4th Sneak from Geneshaft *Tom Watson from The Girl on The Train CDXVII (Thanksgiving Special) *Barnaby from March of the Wooden Soldiers *Penny Fleck from Joker *Timber Wolf from Benji the Hunted *Ian Cox from Nine Lives *Aquarius from 3 From Hell *Dr. Francis Jensen from Self/less *Von Cartigan and Ed Hopper from Mr. Right *Sgt. Bauer from Dances With Wolves *Martin Kirby from Angel Has Fallen